


Night Lights on Winter Nights

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Human Beelzebub (Good Omens), Kissing, Other, Winter, night light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: uhh i wanted to write some fluff because i'm lonely afa few of the fluff dialogue prompts, title of the chapter is the quote
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. [26] - I know it’s embarrassing I still sleep with a Night light

Following his fall, Gabriel temporarily moved in with Aziraphale, the flat above the bookshop had a spare room for him. Only a few days later, Beelzebub was in the same position – newly human with no home. They _also_ moved into the flat, and Aziraphale moved out to Crowley’s flat.

This meant that most nights in the flat were only Beelzebub and Gabriel, both of whom were still terrified of falling asleep. _Well not falling asleep per se, the fear is more of what they’ll see after they close their eyes._

Most nights are passed with the pair talking about anything and everything until one of them has fallen asleep, and it’s usually Beelzebub who falls asleep first. It doesn’t take long from them falling asleep to be clambering into Gabriel’s bed. They claim that they can’t sleep on their own, that it feels as though Gabriel is protecting them when they’re cuddled together.

Of course, Gabriel feigns upset with this, though he’s more than _okay_ with the _arrangement._

Tonight has been mostly going the same way: rain has been hammering at the bookshop’s windows; Christmas is starting to seep into the shops, making Gabriel cringe. It’s a winter’s day, and Gabriel isn’t sure that he likes it.

He and Beelzebub spent the day watching a movie, though Gabriel couldn’t tell you the plot if you asked, he was more focussed on the way that Beelzebub had curled up at his side, mumbled something and then fell asleep, resting their head in his lap.

Of course, Gabriel knows deep down what’s happening, and what he’s feeling. That doesn’t mean that he’s ready to accept those feelings though.

They’ve ordered some takeout in, Gabriel thinks it might be Chinese, though he’s not sure. He only ate a little, letting Beelzebub eat the rest. Of course, he isn’t complaining either. Beelzebub is happy, seeing them smile is sending _that funny feeling_ shooting through his chest.

The cartons are tossed aside, and Beelzebub yawns as they curl up on the sofa.

“I’m gonna head off to bed,” Gabriel says, as he looks to the clock. Beelzebub nods, flicking the television off. They hug Gabriel loosely before they head their separate ways to the bedrooms.

Gabriel watches Beelzebub, wanting nothing more than to wrap them in his arms, to hug them and kiss them until the sun is rising. He doesn’t though, instead, he goes through to his bedroom. He unbuttons his shirt, tossing it aside along with his trousers. Only moments later, he’s climbing into the bed in only his boxer shorts.

He turns to look out of the window: the way the streetlight is highlighting the stray raindrops much reminds Gabriel of his fall, though he couldn’t explain how, or why. He lets out a sigh as he thinks more and more about his fall. He knows that he shouldn’t, that dwelling on the past will only make it worse. That doesn’t mean he’s going to stop though. He lets out a shaky sigh, as tears threaten to spill over. Instead, he sits up and goes out to the kitchen.

Only minutes ago, he was sat on the sofa just over there, happy and smiling with Beelzebub curled up at his side. Now he’s alone, cold in the dark and he doesn’t know what to do. He looks over to the other bedroom door, he’s so tempted to go and see if they’re still awake. But Gabriel is scared.

He’s never accepted how he’s feeling, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to come away in the morning without hurting. He looks up, suddenly aware that he’s standing in front of the door. He wants to turn away, to go back to his own room and…

Before Gabriel can think any more, the door opens and Beelzebub is standing there, in an equal state of dress. They smile up to Gabriel, biting their thumb slightly. He smiles, hugging them slightly. They pull Gabriel into the bedroom, and his attention is immediately caught by the colour-changing light in the corner.

“ _I know it’s embarrassing… I still sleep with a Night light_ ” They admit. Gabriel shrugs, pulling them into a tight hug.

“I don’t care” He whispers. They smile into the hug, resting their hands wherever they can reach, though that’s not very high. Gabriel doesn’t care though. He shifts to sit on the bed. Beelzebub sits beside him, resting their head on his shoulder.


	2. [41] - You should sleep in my bed more often

They don’t move for a while, sharing each other’s embrace.

“Gabriel…” They murmur. Gabriel looks down to them, watching as they look between his hand and his knee for a moment. In a moment of confidence, or weakness, Gabriel reaches over and takes their hand. Beelzebub smiles and squeezes Gabriel’s hand in response. He smiles.

“I’m sorry it took so long” Gabriel admits.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters” Beelzebub responds, squeezing Gabriel’s hand in response. He smiles slightly, shifting to ease the duvet back. He lays back, watching as Beelzebub curls up in his arms a moment later. Gabriel smiles down to them, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

They fall asleep in Gabriel’s arms, and he follows only moments later. For the first time, in a long, long time, it’s a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep.

Morning rolls around, and Gabriel is awake first as he usually is. He  _ usually  _ goes for a jog, returning just as Beelzebub is starting breakfast for the pair. He doesn’t particularly want to move at the minute though, so he doesn’t.

He shifts to wrap Beelzebub tighter in his arms, cherishing the few minutes they have together. Gabriel doesn’t know what’s going to come next. He and Beelzebub could progress into a relationship, or on the other hand, it could make this entire living situation incredibly awkward. Gabriel doesn’t want to think about it too much, the latter hurts him more than he’d like to admit.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realise Beelzebub is awake until they’re kissing him gently. It drags him from his thoughts, it’s a pleasant surprise. He melts into the kiss, pulling their hips close as the kiss deepens. Eventually, they part.

“ _ You should sleep in my bed more often _ ” Beelzebub comments, with a slight smirk.

“I’m okay with that” Gabriel comments, leaning down.

“So long as I can do this more” He murmurs, kissing them again. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss. Beelzebub is reciprocating the kiss, and the smile that covers Gabriel’s face is mirrored with Beelzebub.

“I’m okay with that” Beelzebub responds, leaning up to kiss Gabriel again.


	3. [40] It’s just a nightmare, it’s nothing real.

Gabriel and Beelzebub’s relationship has flourished since they admitted to themselves how they truly feel for each other. They spend their nights huddled together, sometimes they watch a movie, other times they just hold each other.

Tonight has been the latter. The rain was hammering at the windows and the wind is howling, they’re curled together in bed. Beelzebub is laid on his chest, and Gabriel can’t help himself while he’s trailing his fingers down their spine and back up repeating several times over. Small moans have been escaping from Beelzebub, they’re purring much like a cat. The warmth in the bed makes Gabriel want to stay here forever.

Gabriel strokes his fingers through their hair, a small smile on his face. He shifts to get comfortable, in an attempt to let himself fall asleep. He hasn’t slept in a week, and he  _ needs  _ sleep, more so, now knowing what it’s like to sleep, and what it’s like to not have any sleep.

Beelzebub mumbles something as they shift around, pulling Gabriel impossibly close as they curl up in his arms again.

Gabriel looks down to them, smiling slightly. His leg winds its way between their legs, pulling them close while pulling the duvet over them. Gabriel leans down to kiss their forehead, closing his eyes.

Burning flesh. It’s a scent forever engrained in his mind. He’ll never forget the pain, the agony of his wings being ripped away from his body, the agony of his skin burning as he was cast out of Heaven. Beelzebub was there to pick up the pieces when Gabriel had fallen, even though he wouldn’t admit to his feelings back then.

_ Gabriel is standing before God, again. He’s lived through this reality hundreds of times, it’s always the same, yet it hurts just as much as the first time. God is talking at him; he can’t quite hear the words that She’s saying though. They never truly hit Gabriel’s ears the first time, never mind any other time that Gabriel has lived through it. _

_ The sheer agony returns as he falls to Earth. The concrete is getting closer and closer. Gabriel can’t describe the agony caused when he landed on the cobbled streets of London, that fateful night. _

_ Before he hits the floor though, everything around him fades away. _

“Gabriel…” Beelzebub murmurs, their blue eyes meeting Gabriel’s, he’s still terrified. He calms at seeing them though. Beelzebub pulls Gabriel into a loose hug, a small smile on their face as his shaking breath eases. Gabriel holds Beelzebub tightly, blinking away the tears that are forming in his eyes.

“ _ It’s just a nightmare, it’s nothing real _ ” Beelzebub murmurs, stroking their fingers through Gabriel’s hair. He nods, a small smile forms, though the hurt is still there. Beelzebub leans up and presses a slight kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. It’s not the first one, but it always leaves him breathless when they kiss, he’s so lovestruck and he didn’t know it until it was too late.

Gabriel strokes his fingers through Beelzebub’s hair lightly, calming himself further.

“Gabe…” Beelzebub murmurs. They reach up and stroke their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek.

“My dove” They continue. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing his lips against the palm of their hand. Gabriel smiles, leaning down to kiss them again.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers. He sees the way that Beelzebub’s eyes widen, and for a moment, Gabriel worries that it wasn’t the right thing to say. Before those worries can be cemented, Beelzebub kisses him deeply. Gabriel moans into the kiss, letting Beelzebub lead it until they’re straddling his hips, a low moan escapes from someone, though neither is entirely sure if it’s themselves or not. The kiss is parted, but the smile on Beelzebub’s face is mirrored on Gabriel’s face.

“It scares me…” They whisper.

“But I love you too…”

“It terrifies me, I never thought I’d experience something like…  _ this _ , but I just…” Beelzebub doesn’t know how to verbalise the words that are in their mind. Gabriel understands though, pressing his lips against their knuckles. Beelzebub smiles and pulls Gabriel into a loose hug as they lay beside him, curling around each other until they both begin to fall asleep.


End file.
